Adventure Time with Simon and Marcy
by The New Dark One
Summary: After Finn and Jake try to save Marceline from the clutches of a seemingly deranged Ice King,Simon Petrikov is freed and works to set his life back on course
**Marceline's House-The Morning**

Finn an as fast as he could sword in hand followed quickly by Jake, they burst through the home of there friend the Queen of the Vampires house and found the entire living room covered in ice with Princess Bubblegum standing there with Peppermint Butler inspecting the crime scene

"What happened PB?" Finn asked putting his sword back in his backpack as he saw no enemy to fight.

"Obviously the Ice King snatched her, but why?...maybe the Crown's finally drove him off the deep end"

"No sign of a struggle ma'am" Peppermint Butler said, while noticing only 1 set of frozen prints leading out"

Princess Bubblegum looked to both Finn and Jake "Go!"

 **The Ice Kingdom**

Ice King stared in front of Marceline, completely frozen in an ice pillar, her eyes were shut, and her skin was paler then usual

"WENK" Gunter said as he tugged on Ice King's robe, without turning his head Ice King merely patted his head

"No now sweetie Daddy's busy, go back to work with the others" Gunther waddled away with the other Penguins that were stirring the bubbling red liquid in the center of the room

From the Window Jake slipped through sneaking past the Ice King and the Penguins until they entered the secret room, the one area the Ice King rarely entered,Jake opened his mouth wide and Finn crawled out

"Thanks bro" Finn noticed the opened book on the ground, and found to both there horrors what Ice King was working on….a Love Potion

Ice King smiled as he ran his hand over the pillar, he watched the unconscious girl and knew soon they would be together.

"ICE KING!" Finn yelled charging toward Ice King, he smiled at Finn and rotated his hand

"Sorry boys i'm busy can't play right now" he released a large beam at both Finn and Jake freezing them both, "Okay Gunther...it's time", Ice King removed his robe leaving him completely nude, he kissed each Penguin on the head "Time to finally let that poor slub out of his cage", the Ice King hopped in the bubbling red liquid submerging both himself and his crown

The bubbling red liquid began to melt the ice floor around them, the Penguins squawked and hopped out the window, as the rest of the castle cracked and melted, the twin pillars that imprisoned Finn and Jake melted right off the two heroes, freeing them just in time to grab Marceline,still frozen and leap out the window as the entire ice castle melted turning into a large tidal wave

"JAKE!" Finn yelled as Jake enlarged and swallowed his brother quickly escaping the large wave of water

 **The Candy Kingdom-1 Hour Later**

"It doesn't look very good" PB said as she examined Marceline, she seemed very weak, but in a strange twist of fate the ice seemed to have slowed down the damage

"Hey jake what's that are you butt?" Finn asked pulling the piece of paper from Jake's rear end, it was the Ice King's handwriting and it was very strange

 _ **Simon,**_

 _ **I the great and handsome and totally cool Ice King have decided to allow you your freedom from your prison**_

 _ **You see my BFF Marceline is really sick, and i looked through your books and i can't make heads or tails of it**_

 _ **I'm kinda or bored of life y'know, every day feels like the same maybe i…**_

 _ **Lost my train of though there well anyway take care of Gunther if he doesn't like his food he'll just spit it right back up**_

 _ **-Ice King**_

 **The Ruins of the Ice Kingdom**

Simon just laid there, soaking wet, naked and for the first time in a long time...warm, Simon looked beside him the crown, the crown that had ruined his life, made him crazy and made him drive away everyone he ever loved but now...he was free, naked but free

Simon got up and noticed his suit laying on the ground, covered in dirt, but ready to wear, he grabbed his glasses and made his way toward the forest, he needed to fine Marceline and Betty they could finally be a family again

 **Well guys here we have it chapter 1 send me a review if you like it**


End file.
